


And it's the end of the world

by Tea_is_Not_Them



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Forgetting, Hilltop Road, M/M, Saved the World, but at what cost, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_Not_Them/pseuds/Tea_is_Not_Them
Summary: "We're starting over and I love you darling."A theory for mag 200, and the events after
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	And it's the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry, and this is specifically targeted towards Scribbles.

Jon couldn’t keep track of the days, not now, not during the apocalypse, but that didn’t make it feel like time went faster. It felt slow as syrup with every moment, second, minutes that didn’t exist in this place, that Martin was gone. Walked off with Annabelle Cane. Jon still can’t stop feeling guilt eat at his stomach as he walks with Melanie, Georgie, and surprisingly… Basira. She had showed up, seen them, and demanded to know what was happening. 

Georgie had to drag Basira away from shooting Jonah. He was vulnerable after all. But Jon explained, that should Jonah die… Jon takes his place. And he is not vulnerable. That would screw everyone over, and Basira listened to her credit, she was smart, smarter than Jon in the common sense department, though almost everyone was at that point. 

Jon and the three trudged along, and whenever he had to stop for a statement he had the budding feeling that they would leave. That he would not be able to stop. That he would end up like Jonah. That fear bubbled up, but didn’t ever flow over. He didn’t talk about it, not to anyone. He didn’t want to, didn’t know how to articulate it without sounding selfish, and the three of them already thought he was a monster. No need to give more evidence. 

He was the map to hilltop road, the place they figured Martin and Annabelle would go to. No he knew that was where they went, not with a capital K Know, but knew in his heart. Pieced it together while Melanie struck him with her cane a few times. She found that awfully amusing even though she couldn’t see his face. He tried not to be endeared by how she and Georgie acted together, happy for them. Happy. 

Basira cocked the gun, “We’re almost there.” The gun was going to useless against Annabelle, but Jon didn’t say that out loud. He didn’t want her to point the gun at him. Even if it wouldn’t actually kill him, he preferred to not be shot. Isn’t that a normal thing?

Jon knew that, and he was a bit confused as to how Basira knew it, before he saw a sign that looked almost like a road sign ripped from the ground by the eye, a large blinking thing in the ground where the metal pole once stood. Georgie pulled Melanie back before she stepped into it, that would have been gross, Jon things, and he also think that maybe it would have hurt him. He wont tell them that part though. 

As they walk closer through hell, Jon stops, “That’s. That’s weird.”

“What?” Melanie asked both on edge and smarmily.

His eyebrows furrowed together, and a fog covered his mind for a second, “I think. I. I think. Martin. I almost see him? But. That’s impossible Annabelle had the camera?”

Georgie looks at him, “Jon. Don’t be scary cryptic, tell us what that means please.”

“Sorry. Sorry. Uh. I mean, Michale Saelse had a camera that his him from the eye.”

Melanie interrupts, “you told us this part, the other part… Please.”

Jon cleared his throat, “Sorry. Again. Annabelle had after she killed him I think. I couldn’t see her because of it, but now… Now there’s nothing, and I can see Martin, so she either broke the camera, or something is wrong.”

Basira looks over, “No. I think something it wrong look.” She’s pointing at the house. Hilltop Road house. It looked unchanged by the time, like…Like a painting. It looks perfectly fine, the air around isn’t disturbed by terror. It is impossibly normal. It’s unsettling to everyone. 

“Yeah I… yes this makes no sense.”

Martin stands on the porch of the house, he’s been waiting, Jon knows suddenly, not because of the Eye but because he knew Martin so well. The other smiles and waves at them. Jon is the first to start running and he practically bowls Martin down, if he could. Martin laughs and Jon looks up at him full of remorse.

“You were right, I’m so sorry, you were right. I-”

“It’s ok. I’m just glad you admitted you were wrong.” Martin said, with a smug look on his face and Jon laughed into his chest. 

“You were. I was wrong. I was being irrational. I’m sorry, still.” His voice is a little muffled. The two of them had pretty much forgotten the three women were there. They were caught up in each other. 

Martin gets a little quieter, “I was almost worried you had… You had done it. Taken Jonah’s place.”

“Never. I couldn’t do anything like that. I wouldn’t.” Jon said, and he meant every word, “You left and I knew you were right, and then I just, we had to find you. Find a better way.”

“I’m glad. Because I know how to save the world.”

Jon leans out of his space, staring incredulously, “You what?”

“I do! Stop looking at me like that!” Martin said, and he was smiling slightly. Jon grinned. 

“Ok. How do we do it.”

“Just fully trusting me?” 

Jon nods, “I think. I trust you more than I do anything else. You’re smart Martin.”

Martin smiles, getting a little red, “Sappy. But. Yes, we. We have to go through the rift in the house. It will transport us, or kill us, or something. But it will save the world. It’ll be like. Like we never here. Reverse everything. That’s all I know really but. That’s it.”

“And how did you learn that?”

“Annabelle. But uh. She’s not here anymore.” martin says, and Jon’s head cocks to the side, “When I said I could fight her in Upton house, I meant it.”

Jon bursts out laughing, he doesn't remembered Upton house but he is overjoyed with the idea that Martin got into a fist fight with the spider, he finds the image of his Martin stopping a very powerful avatar to be... healing maybe? It's something. Martin looks very proud of him, but he puts a hand on Jon’s cheek, “So. You ready to save the world?”

Jon looks up at him, thinks about it, is terrified, and then nods, “Yes. I think I am.” 

Finally they remember they aren’t alone, and they turn. Basira just nods, and Melanie and Georgie are there, worried looks on their faces. 

“Are you sure this will work?” Georgie asks.

“I know it will.” Martin says with so much confidence, that everyone believes him. Jon takes his hand, and Martin leads him into the house. The last steps until the door closed, behind them Georgie, Melanie, and Basira watch, not moving to do anything. It was... it was like a goodbye. Like a finale chapter. 

\---------------

The world has been changed back from the apocalypse it once was, people were getting world spread therapy, and people were learning to live again after this terrifying event the Change. But it was going to be ok, they don’t know how the world was fixed, no one does. No one remembers the two men who started, and subsequently stopped the apocalypse, and maybe that was a good thing. 

Georgie and Melanie feel like they’re missing something, but can’t put their finger on it. Basira wonders, while she rejoins the police force, what she was missing, there is a two person shape hole there in her memory, maybe even a third person? She thought she wasn’t alone before the change… but she can’t be sure. None of them are sure, and none of them remember the two people who saved the world, the two that loved, even as they fell through a rift, as they disappeared forever.


End file.
